thomas_wooden_railwayfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas Wooden Railway Wiki
Welcome to the Thomas & Friends Wooden Railway Wiki! Wooden Railway was a Thomas & Friends merchandise line that consisted of wooden model trains, tracks, and accessories, and is a railway system created by Learning Curve in 1992. Learning Curve held the rights until 2011 when the range was acquired by TOMY, who owned the rights to Wooden Railway in 2012. From 2013 to 2017, the Wooden Railway range has been produced by Fisher-Price. The Wooden Railway line was replaced with Wood in Fall 2017. Wooden Railway worked alongside BRIO and other wooden train brands due to using a nearly-identical track system. However, its successor, Wood, has a different track connecting system, thus ending compatibility with other brands, though adapters for the older Wooden Railway track pieces have been made and released. Thomas & Friends https://www.youtube.com/user/thomasandfriends https://www.thomasandfriends.com/en-us/ Trivia * At 25 years, Wooden Railway was the longest-running and most popular Thomas & Friends merchandise line (with ERTL being the second longest-running at 20 years). * Some items were bundled with US DVDs and VHS tapes. Some were only available in these bundles, such as the Honey Barrel Car. * In Asia, the series is called the Thomas Wooden Rail Series. * Thomas, Stepney and the Green Fossil Car were seen on a wooden train set in The Big Bang Theory episode, "The Friendship Algorithm". * Cranky, the Sodor Engine Wash, and the Water Tower were seen in Parks and Recreation episode, "Donna & Joe". * The Roundhouse set and the Playtable are visible in a scene of the movie "Marley & Me''"''. * The Awdry-style Thomas has a unique set of wheels which have only been used on said model. The model also has a face, which the Rev W. Awdry's Thomas model lacked. * One of Harvey's prototype models showed his magnet attached to a string. * Jack Frost Percy, Stephen, Scruff, Porter, flashback/rusty Victor, Philip, the light and sound engines and the battery operated engines are the only models with buffers (painted on). * Hugo is the final new character introduced in the Wooden Railway line. * Some models share the same base. ** Ryan's model has the same base as Thomas'. ** The NW Brake-van's model has the same base as Henrietta's. * In 2007, several Wooden Railway products were recalled by RC2 Corp due to traces of lead in the paint, which posed a poisoning hazard. About 1.5 million products were recalled, although no cases of children being affected were reported. The recalled products included: ** James ** Lights & Sounds James ** James with Team Colours ** Skarloey ** Old Slow Coach ** The Fire Engines ** Red Musical Caboose ** Red Sodor Line Caboose ** Red Coal Car labelled "2006 Day Out With Thomas" on the Side ** Red Baggage Car ** Red Holiday Caboose ** "Sodor Mail" Car ** Fire Brigade Truck ** Fire Brigade Train ** Deluxe Sodor Fire Station ** Red Coal Car ** Yellow Box Car ** Red Stop Sign ** Yellow Railroad Crossing Sign ** Yellow "Sodor Cargo Company" Cargo Piece ** Smelting Yard ** Ice Cream Factory ** Toad ** A green Maple tree ** A signal base ** The cargo car from The Brendam Fishing Dock ** The Cargo Piece from Deluxe Cranky. *** The Lead Paint Crisis also involved the cancellation of the Holiday Station. * Many characters' prototypes used faces from other characters' models: ** The prototype for Skarloey used Percy's face. ** The original Bill and Ben prototypes used James' face. ** The prototypes of Stepney, Oliver and Ryan used Thomas' face. ** Oliver's (the excavator) prototype had Salty's face. * Some models have/had wheel inaccuracies: ** The earliest model of Thomas as seen in the 22 Piece Starter Set can be seen with red wheels. ** Toby has four wheels instead of six. ** One of Salty's prototypes was longer and had eight wheels instead of six. ** The 2004 Rheneas model had white wheels. ** Trevor's original model's wheels are black instead of red. ** Oliver's original model had black wheels. ** Harvey has black wheels. ** Luke and Stafford's prototypes had six wheels. Also, one of Luke's prototypes had green wheels instead of black. ** Kevin's original 2009 model had red wheels instead of yellow. ** Hugo is depicted with eight wheels instead of four. ** While Whiff's model has the correct amount of wheels, this results in him being longer than engines who should be the same size as him. ** Belle's late 2013 model had completely blue wheels despite it having blue with the red centre. ** Millie's model is smaller than the other narrow gauge engines produced by the line. * Flying Scotsman's reintroduced model features the The Other Railway logo with "Mainland Railways" printed in place of the British Railways text. * Flying Scotsman's reintroduced model's box features the tenders and text in the wrong positions. * Connor's prototype was Spencer's model repainted. * Rheneas had an inaccurate carmine livery, the 1997-2001 model also has this inaccurate carmine livery. * The name underneath Duke's tender reads "Duke's Coal Car" instead of "Duke's Tender". * Catherine's model is actually based on illustrations of the Truck, with the tool van section treated as a separate carriage and labelled with Catherine's name. * Sidney's hazard stripes are on his front buffer beam instead of under his face. * Bertram's original model depicts him in his proposed tank engine form, with a complete new design and face. In his TV series appearance, he uses Duke's model with Smudger's face. When he was reintroduced in 2016, he was given a tender, but retained his bunker. * Hank's model does not have a front coupler like other Wooden Railway engines and his television series appearance. Interestingly, Connor and Caitlin's wooden models have front couplers, while their front couplers are concealed in the TV series. * Duck's original model had no funnel and his reintroduced model's prototype had a green one. His production model, however, has the correct black one. * Donald and Douglas' models have no funnels. * Rosie's models never included her lipstick or blush until her Battery Powered model in 2011. * The first editions of Bill, Ben and Toby used stickers for detailing. * A total of fifteen characters exclusively from the Railway Series have been released in the Wooden Railway range. However, before Mike and the Flying Scotsman were introduced to the television series, a total of seventeen characters were released. * Marion's model does not have a coal bunker and has a front coupling which Marion should lack. * Kevin's original 2009 model was extremely out of proportion and did not have freckles. These problems were fixed in his 2013 release. * Harvey's model's cab is oddly short to accommodate his hook. He is also brown instead of maroon red and does not have a boiler. * Fergus' reintroduced model has entirely white wheels despite his original model having the correct red wheels with a white rim. * Flashback Victor's saddle tank around his smoke box is entirely black, when only the front area around his face should be. * A Wooden Railway toy of Thomas along with Peter Sam were seen in Australia's Funniest Home Videos. * Rusty and Duke's Models cameoed in a magnet video with black paper concealing some of their details. * Green Salty's prototype's running board and warning stripes were purple. * The reintroduced models of Bill and Ben comprises of Bill in yellow and Ben in blue, even though in the episode with which this release coincides, Bill was the first of the two to be repainted blue and Ben was only repainted blue while Bill was also blue. * Lady's 2014 model has a black roof instead of a purple one. All her other models, except for her battery-powered model, have the correct purple roof. * The prototype for the original version of Sir Topham Hatt's car had it green with the windows blacked out. * Sir Topham Hatt's Model was seen in a sketch in The Footy Show. * James' 2001 Battery Powered Prototype had the correct black wheels while his real model has grey ones. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse